


Ну а как ещё заставить Хичоля пойти спать?

by KimKanejae



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Заигравшийся Хичоль и Чонсу, которого это достало.





	Ну а как ещё заставить Хичоля пойти спать?

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Kpop-bingooo 2019  
> сомнительный юмор. да здесь намеренно почти одни диалоги. и осторожно - местами капс.  
> автор оч сильно любит эту игру и не смог пройти мимо.

Если отец-геймер — горе в семье, то как можно покультурнее обозвать парня-геймера? А второго по старшинству человека в группе, который обещал помогать её лидеру во всём и всегда? Вот Чонсу не знает, как назвать Хичоля так, чтобы и не обидеть, и не сматериться, и как-нибудь намекнуть тому, что он, мягко говоря, уже надоел.

— Хичоль, пойдём спать? — предлагает Чонсу, прекрасно понимая, что это бесполезно. Но каждый вечер неизменно пробует и пробует. И каждый вечер один и тот же ответ:

— Сейчас, доиграю и приду, — безэмоционально бросает тот, не отрываясь от компьютера, яростно щёлкая мышкой и выдавливая на клавиатуре кнопки.

_Когда они уже наконец-то сломаются от такого обращения._

— Нам завтра рано вставать всем, — не унимается Чонсу, расстилая спальное место, соединённое из двух одноместных. На самом деле, уже пора было купить нормальную кровать, а не изобретать велосипед, но они всё никак не могут найти время, чтобы выбрать такую, которая угодила бы им обоим. Хичоль ведь вечно занят, даже когда у него нету ничего в расписании.

— Я же никому не мешаю, так что спите, — непонимающе говорит Хичоль, всё так же не поворачиваясь в сторону Чонсу. — А я привык уже мало спать.

— Ты играешь вместе с ребёнком! А Кюхён, я уверен, так же не даёт спать Чонуну, как и ты мне! Так что, как минимум четверо из одиннадцати не спят! И это Генри с Чжоу Ми здесь нет ещё!

— А он не даёт захватить ресурсы! Телепортировался тут на мою территорию, ты только посмотри на эту наглость! — возмущается Хичоль, тут же переходя на крик: — КЮХЁН, ЭТО МОЙ ЗАМОК, БЫСТРО ОТЪЕХАЛ ОТ НЕГО, А ТО ВИВЕРН НАТРАВЛЮ!

— НИЧЕГО НЕ ЗНАЮ, ХЁН, У МЕНЯ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ОТОБРАЛИ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО, ОТДАЙ МНЕ ХОТЯ БЫ ОДИН ИЗ ТВОИХ ПЯТИ! — орёт в ответ Кюхён из-за стенки, и Чонсу уже готов биться головой обо что-нибудь потяжелее подушки.

— Хватит уже вопить на всё общежитие, — нет, Чонсу больше не выдержит в этом дурдоме, честное слово.

Хичоль уже начинает что-то говорить, как к ним влетают злой Ёнун напару с Шивоном и в унисон (пока что) вежливо просят их заткнуться и свалить спать, напоминая, что если их услышит Рёук или Сонмин — им всем конец.

— Вы сами не разрешили нам жить вместе в одной комнате с мелким, вот и страдайте теперь, — Хичоль лишь пожимает плечами и отмахивается от них.

 _Конечно_ , думает Чонсу, _дай вам волю, вы вдвоём всё общежитие разнесёте со своими видеоиграми, пьянками и шутками._

Ребята переглядываются с Чонсу, качают головой и уходят, так ничего и не добившись. Впрочем, в их просьбе и приходе вообще не было смысла — который раз это уже повторяется?.. Скоро действительно Рёук с Сонмином придут их убивать...

— Ага, так мы вас и отпустили. Ты где видел пары, которые живут и спят в разных комнатах? — спрашивает Чонсу чисто из интереса. — Пошли спать, я тебе говорю. А то электричество отключу, и тогда точно все спать лягут.

— Руки у вас ещё не отвалились, а гримёрки ещё не запретили, — совершенно серьёзным тоном произносит Хичоль, что окончательно выводит Чонсу из себя. — Дай хотя бы вывести титанов и наг! КЮХЁН, Я ТЕБЕ НЕ ОТДАМ ЗАМОК, ИДИ, ВОН, У ЖЁЛТОГО ОТБИРАЙ! А, ещё мне надо вывести драконов и улучшить вампиров, вот!

— Ничего, отдашь ребёнку один замок, у тебя же их много, как он сказал. Переживёшь, не конец света же.

— Это не конец света, это хуже! Это Кюхён сейчас выиграет! — протестует Хичоль, объясняя дальше, почему: — За это время у меня уже отобрали три замка, а в том, куда лезет это дьявольское отродье, у меня улучшенные архангелы, которых я только начал скупать!

— Значит так, мне это надоело. Не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-нечестному, — Чонсу хватает из шкафа чистое полотенце, бельё, припасённое на особые случаи (и сегодня, кажется, один из таких), и уходит в душ. — Чтобы когда я вернулся, ты уже закончил.

Ответ он уже не слышит, так как громко хлопает дверью и направляется в душ, надеясь, что ванная комната сейчас не занята. Провозившись от силы минут двадцать, и то во всём виноваты чулки, которые Чонсу надевал, кажется, целую вечность, и, конечно же, Хичоль, который вынудил пойти на крайние меры. Накинув сверху халат, Чонсу плетётся обратно — и лучше бы Хичоль правда прислушался к нему и уже выключил компьютер, иначе…

Иначе сейчас он его просто вынудит это сделать, потому что Хичоль, судя по всему, даже и не думал заканчивать!

— Хичоль-а, — обманчиво ласковым голосом зовёт Чонсу, подходя к нему со спины, и кладёт руки на плечи, — Я тебя предупреждал?

— О чём? — Он наконец-то отводит взгляд от экрана, запрокидывая голову так, чтобы видеть Чонсу.

Вместо ответа он начинает разминать его плечи, а после зарывается одной рукой в его волосы, слегка оттягивая, что всегда нравится Хичолю и вызывает однозначную реакцию, но сейчас его словно игнорируют! 

_Ладно, значит теперь будет по-плохому._

— Надеюсь, вы успели сохраниться, потому что… — Чонсу пытается дотянуться до фильтра ногой, но у него ничего не получается. Приходится сделать несколько шагов в сторону и наклониться, чтобы достать рукой и нажать на кнопку. — Вы мне уже надоели. И не только мне, к слову. ВСЁ, КЮХЁН, СПАТЬ!

— Ну Чонсу-я! — возмущается Хичоль, одновременно с этим раздаётся расстроенное «НУ ХЁН» из соседней комнаты, но Чонсу плевать. Им вставать через пять часов на интервью и фотосессию для журнала, а они тут в игры играют, как дети малые. Хотя почему «как»…

— Я предупреждал, а теперь пойдём, — он просто хватает Хичоля за руку и тянет в сторону кровати, толкая на неё.

— Ну спать так спать, ладно… — сдаётся тот, стягивая с себя домашние штаны и футболку, а после забираясь под одеяло и отворачиваясь к стене, пока Чонсу снимает с себя халат и аккуратно вешает его на стул.

— Ну вот и как это всё называется? — вздыхает Чонсу, укладываясь рядом.

— Ты о чём? — зевая, спрашивает Хичоль, — сам же сказал — спать. Я и собрался, что тебе опять не так?

— Ты точно ничего не слышишь, когда играешь, — Чонсу уже даже не хочется ни обо что биться головой — он уже просто смирился с тем, что его парень неисправимый геймер. Но вот с сексом он его ещё ни разу не обламывал.

— А, ты же говорил что-то про нечестный способ заставить меня выключить компьютер? — Хичоль поворачивается к нему и внимательно оглядывает, закусывая губу, — О, так ты об _этом_ …

— Ну не зря же я в душ ходил и растягивал себя, а? — обиженно мычит Чонсу, тут же оказываясь прижат к кровати Хичолем и получая такой желаемый сейчас поцелуй, плавно перетекающий в жадные укусы. — Только шею не трогай, у нас утром фотосессия.

— Плевать, замажем, — шипит Хичоль, явно назло оставляя метку на самом видном месте. — Как будто в первый раз.

— Не в первый, — улыбается Чонсу и полностью отдаётся во власть Хичоля.


End file.
